


Feel Me From The Inside

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Neal Tiemann - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs to relinquish control, so he turns to the one person he knows can help him, who just so happens to bring a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Me From The Inside

Looking around his room, Adam tossed his bag into a chair. Everything was predictable, he needed a shake up, he needed to let go of all the control. Sighing he stripped to his shorts and tossed his clothes on the chair. Walking to the bathroom he thought about how he was going to shake it up, turning on the shower, he glanced at his phone. Grabbing it he typed out a quick message

From A.Lambert  
Cn U do me a favor?

From T.Ratliff  
Yeah, wht U need?

From A.Lambert  
I need to release control. Cn U help me out?

From T.Ratliff  
Yeah, give me an hour

Setting his phone aside, Adam stepped into the shower, carefully washing his hair, he remembered the blue extensions, tugging on them lightly he smiled. Turning the water off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips. Walking back out to the room, he saw his things had been moved around, nervous he heard a sound and turned slowly. Letting his breath out, he smiled lightly seeing it was Tommy.

“Hey baby, what’s going on?” Adam asked as he reached over to grab his pants, a large hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Looking over his shoulder he saw who it was, looking back at Tommy he saw a smile play at the corners of the smaller man’s mouth.

“You said you wanted to release your control… I think Neal and I can help you with that” Tommy said with a smile as he stood up and walked over to where Adam was standing, his wrist still in Neal’s hand. Tommy ran his hands over Adam’s bare chest, his fingers dragging along his stomach, stopping at the top of the towel, he dipped his fingers under it, pulling until it pooled at Adam’s feet. Dragging his breath in, Adam let himself lean back against the solid body behind him, his head falling back to rest on Neal’s shoulder. Letting Tommy move slowly over his chest, Adam sighed and melted against the solid form at his back. He felt Neal grab his other wrist and hold them tight at his side, while Tommy teased him, his fingers trailing lightly over his skin, barely touching, Tommy’s breath warm against his belly as he slid to his knees. Warm hands slid over his thighs as Tommy licked a strip over his cock, before taking him into his mouth. Gasping Adam felt his knees buckle, but Neal wrapped his arm around Adam’s chest, holding him upright, rocking his hips into Adam.

“Fuck, I…nggggghhhh” Adam gasped as his head rolled against Neal’s chest. He felt Tommy slide his tongue along the underside, teasing the head, Neal’s hands holding him upright, the solid weight of his chest pressed against Adam’s back. The smooth slide of Tommy’s mouth moving over him, the feel of small strong hands kneading his thighs, he felt himself getting close, it had been so long since he let someone else take care of him. He could feel Neal pressing tight against his back, the hardline of his cock against his ass, pressing in, rocking against him. “T-Tommy, I-I’m gon…”

Not pulling back Tommy swallowed him down, feeling the head hit the back of his throat, the muscles of Adam’s thighs tensing under Tommy’s hands as he came down his throat. His head rolling along Neal’s shoulder, his large hands now roaming the flat planes of Adam’s belly, teasing the light trail of hair under his navel. The feeling of Neal pressing against him making him moan and press back, begging to be touched. Standing up, Tommy pressed a kiss to Adam’s mouth, his small hands sliding over his chest, reaching behind him to grab at Neal. Grasping the other man, Tommy pulled him down into a kiss, his tongue sweeping over Neal’s snakebites, feeling Adam shake between them, he chuckled.

“Adam, get on the bed, on your back.” Neal said as he pulled back from Tommy. Swatting Adam on the ass he pushed him towards the bed, Pulling his shirt off as he watched the raven haired man slide up the bed, settling back against the pillows. Turning to the small blonde, he smiled before grabbing a handful of hair and dragging him into a scorching kiss, only breaking apart when they heard the soft moans coming from the bed. Turning back to Tommy, Neal smirked “Strip, Tommy”

Dragging his clothes off, Tommy scooted onto the bed next to Adam, his fingers gliding over the freckled skin, drawing soft sighs from his lips. Watching Neal strip, Adam gasped, his fingers gripping the bedspread, his mouth started to water, he glanced over at the tiny man pressed against him, sliding his hand over silky skin, he leaned down to press his lips against Tommy’s. He felt Neal move up the bed, his large body blanketing Adam, his hand gliding up the inside of his thigh, pushing his legs apart. Sighing Adam let his legs fall open, he heard the snap of the lube being opened, and felt the slick coolness as Neal slid his finger between his cheeks. Moaning, Adam felt him slide his finger in slowly letting him adjust before adding another. He had almost forgotten about Tommy, when he felt a small hand slide over his jaw, turning his head so he was looking into deep brown eyes, he felt Tommy press his lips against his throat, his tongue slipping out, tasting his way over Adam’s jaw, until he got to his mouth, finding Adam pliant, Tommy smiled and turned to glance at Neal, who was busy opening Adam with his fingers. Adam shifted restlessly under both men, moaning against Tommy’s mouth, moving against Neal’s fingers. Breaking the kiss, he gasped “Please, I need…”

“Shh, I know what you need.” Neal said as he rolled a condom on and lined himself up. Rubbing along Adam’s thigh, he pressed in slowly, feeling Adam give underneath him. Tommy turned and slipped his tongue alone Neal’s lips, sliding into his mouth, moaning at the feeling of Neal’s tongue against his, the feeling of Adam’s hands sliding over his hips. Adam slid his hand over Tommy’s hip, gripping hard as he felt Neal slide in, arching his back, he moaned, biting his bottom lip he felt Tommy turn and lean down to lick over Adam’s chest. His tongue laving paths over his chest between his nipples, teasing them into tight peaks, his fingers dancing over freckled skin. He swore he was going to burst into flames, caught between pleasure and overload as Neal pounded into him and Tommy teased him with his tongue, all he could do was moan incoherently and clutch at the bed. “T-Tommy”

Looking back at Neal, Tommy smiled and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, before turning back to face Adam. Sliding his knee over Adam’s chest, Tommy moved until He was right over Adam’s face. Knowing what was wanted, Adam opened his mouth and moaned as Tommy slid in. Letting his head fall back, Tommy wound his fingers in the thickness of Adam’s hair, thrusting into the soft warmth of his mouth, biting his lip, he thrust faster, he felt Neal stuttering his movements, knowing he was close, Tommy kept moving thrusting in and out of Adam’s mouth, feeling his hands slide up to grip his hips, guiding him. Neal reached down, jerking Adam as he thrust one last time coming hard, Tommy felt warm streaks over his back, just the thought of Adam’s coming on him made him lose it, coming in Adam’s mouth, he braced himself on the wall over Adam’s head, sliding off him Tommy rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. Coming back he found Neal sitting next to Adam, handing him the cloth he watched as Neal wiped Adam off.

“Hey, T you want to turn around?” Neal asked as he looked up at Tommy who was still standing at the foot of the bed. Cocking his head to the side, Tommy looked at Neal. “Uhh you got come all over your back.”

“Oh yeah” Tommy said as he turned around and let Neal wipe him off. Turning back he took the cloth back tossed it into the bathroom before crawling onto the bed and curling against Adam, his back against Adam’s chest, he felt two hands curl over his waist. Looking down he saw one hand lightly freckled and the other also lightly freckled but covered in tattoos. Smiling he snuggled back against Adam and turned his head slightly “So was that what you were thinking about Adam?”

“Baby, you have a better imagination than I could ever wish for, it was everything and more.” Adam said as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“Hey, I don’t know about you two, but all that fucking exhausted me, how about we sleep?” Neal asked with a laugh as he squeezed Tommy and pressed a kiss to Adam’s neck.

Pulling both men close, Adam let his eyes slip closed and for the first time in a long time he actually fell asleep, with a smile on his face.


End file.
